1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the formatting of data into a database to create a structured linear database which may be transmitted and received. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a structured linear database and method for creation thereof based upon the formatting of time modulated ultra wide band repeating complex coded pulses in order to provide a common platform for simultaneous transmission and/or storage of streaming and non-streaming data. The present invention is designed to provide universal data interchange across different operating systems and software applications.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, information can be accessed through a variety of media such as the Internet, radio, telephone, and television. Each of these media however uses a different device in technology to deliver the information. As an increasing amount of information becomes digital, different devices are capable of accessing the same information. For example, an Internet webpage can be accessed from a computer, a television, and cell phones. Yet our society depends largely only on computers to store and manipulate data. In order to do this, computers use a variety of operating systems, application software, telecommunication protocols and storage mediums. There is therefore a need to provide a method of transmitting data which may be easily understood by any form of communication. There is also a need for a structured transmission platform which provides for the simultaneous transmission of streaming and non-streaming data.
This has forced the telecommunication industry to develop an interconnected variety of networks to provide all of the various services. A variety of methods exists to accomplish this goal, such as the copper based hard-wire network, microwave relays, satellite relays, fiberoptic based hard-wire networks and radio telephony. However, fiberoptic based networks are fast becoming the de facto standard for the hard-wire portion of the telecommunications system. These fiberoptic networks provide a high speed, high volume medium for the telecommunication of radio, voice, t.v., and data signals both locally and globally. Further, recent advances in the ability to code information on to more discrete colors of light are increasing the capacity of existing fiberoptic networks by orders of magnitude. An almost infinite number of wavelengths of light could pass through a fiberoptic cable, making data flow literally “at the speed of light.” The need to telecommunicate Internet, radio, voice, t.v., and other data is driving the demand for a higher capacity in the fiberoptic telecommunications network.
However, the current costs of bringing fiberoptics the “last mile” to a home or business is very high. In addition, consumers want the ability to access data on the move. Current wireless systems cannot address both the “last mile” need and the need to access data on the move. Some such systems are simply not compatible with the security and speed of fiberoptics. Others, such as micro-wave systems, are not practical for residential or small business applications, and are not compatible with mobile users because direct line of sight between the user and tower is required. There is therefore a need for a wireless system that overcomes the “last mile” problem, is compatible with the speed and security of fiberoptics, and can be used globally by mobile users.
In departing radically from traditional wireless radio techniques, impulse radio or time modulation is a recent innovation in radio signal transmissions. Time Domain, Inc. has developed a impulse radio system which incorporates time modulated, ultra wide band technology (TM-UWB). Impulse radio systems are described in a series of patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,952,956 and 5,363,108 to Fullerton et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,832,035; 5,812,081; and 5,677,927 all to Fullerton. These patents are herein incorporated by reference.
A TM-UWB system places individual pulses at very precise, repeatable time intervals and transmits the pulses across a ultra wide band spectrum. These digital pulses are low power, produce noise-like signals, are self-identified by their timing sequence, and are capable of having data injected on to the timing sequence. This pulse technology allows for secured transmission of data, video, and voice at extremely high-speed transmission rates.
Historically however, the only way to transmit radio signals such as voice, music, t.v., and other data has been via continuously oscillating radio waves. Digital pulse technology uses impulse transmitters to emit ultra short Gaussian monocycle pulses with a tightly controlled pulse to pulse interval instead of radio waves. IBM Microelectronics Corporation has developed two proprietary chips which are fabricated from advanced silicon germanium for use in TM-UWB transmitters and receivers. This semiconductor material has allowed the chip to precisely control pulsation timing and correlation to within a few pico-seconds. New chips are being developed to precisely control pulsation timing to correlation to within a few femto-seconds. This would represent up to a 1,000 times increase in relative speed of data that would be transmitted per second over the current pico-second chips.
Further, these monocycles are resistant to multi-path fading and provide extremely high data transmission rates. Each digital pulse has a neutral position or can represent a one or a zero, and is not frequency dependent, and therefore may be transmitted across an ultra-wide spectrum. TM-UWB pulse technology offers a viable solution to data transmission because it does not compete with the currently crowded radio wave spectrums. This technology also provides a large number of operational capabilities beyond traditional oscillating radio wave transmission systems. A basic discussion of impulse radio and how it works can be referenced in an article entitled “Impulse Radio Wave: How It Works” published by IEEE Communications Letters, Volume 2, No. 2, February, 1998. This article specifically explains the rationale for impulse radio technology, and the ability to employ this technology to solve many of the different problems encountered using wireless transmissions indoors. Additional discussions of the robustness of TM-UWB signal use can be referenced in an article entitled “Ultra-Wide Band With Signal Propagation for Indoor Wireless Communications” published in June, 198, from the IEEE International Conference on Communications, Montreal, Canada. All of these articles are herein incorporated by reference.
One of the great beneficial characteristics of TM-UWB technology is security. Due to the astounding number of possible combinations of timing sequences, it is statistically impossible to decode this type of information transmission unless the required complex code is used both by transmitting and receiving devices. Another by-product of the tremendous number of combinations is the unlikely chance for signal interference. The signals are so random and low powered that they are indistinguishable from background noise. Another beneficial characteristic of the combination is that it operates at very low power spectral densities and does not need a power amplifier for signal transmissions. TM-UWB systems will consume substantially less power than existing conventional radios. Further, hardware needed for such systems is relatively simple to manufacture and at substantially less cost than what is currently required to build spread spectrum radios and related equipment.
There is therefore a need for a system based upon TM-UWB repeating complex coded pulses that provides a common platform for universal data interchange between different computer operating systems, software applications, and electronic devices, is a combined protocol for transmission and data storage, and is further capable of being transmitted wirelessly on a telecommunications network at very high speeds with great security.